Blue (Ruby-Sapphire)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Blue | jname=みどり | tmname=Midori | slogan=no | image=Blue PMRS.png | size=100px | caption=Blue | age=no | years= | colors=no| gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=yes | }} Blue (Japanese: みどり Midori) is a character from the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga. She is based on , the female player character choice, from and is a rival of . History Blue makes an appearance in We're A Family!! where she is seen in her house along with her parents. was reading a book and Red and his Pokémon stumbled across Blue's house. They go in as Blue's family allowed them in before and the Pokémon have fun. Blue's father noticed Red and introduces himself to him. Afterwards, Red goes upstairs and finds Blue in her room. Blue explains that she wants someone to do some cleaning up and as soon as Clefairy changed into his maid costume, Red gets upset and socks him. Clefairy, willing to do it, was given a heavy bag of newspapers. As Clefairy started complaining, Blue didn't want him to say anything. However, this turned out to be a secret since she was hiding her as her parents did not allow her to go on her own Pokémon journey. She fed Charmander some food that Clefairy also ate and then she along with the group return to her room where her dad was wondering what she was doing. Later, it started to pour and the group noticed that Charmander was gone. The group goes searching and find it along with Blue out in the rain. She tripped on a tree root and was injured badly. takes Blue back to the house and gets upset at her parents for not trusting her enough. He barricaded both floor ceilings with a giant tree trunk which made Blue's father a bit mad. Tyrogue goes to Blue and does some negotiating with her and her father. As a result, her father allowed her to bring in Charmander in the house in which she was happy. Sometime after that, Clefairy plants explosives around the house and blows it up, which made Blue not happy at him. Blue reappears in Clefairy, Form Teacher Of Class 1P!! where she was shown to be upset at Clefairy for making a dumb joke and wasting their time. Following that, she walks out of the class along with Misty and Brock. Character Blue was considered to be friendly towards as she allowed him in her house and her family was trusting towards him. However, after 's actions with the house, it is unknown if the friendliness subsided, as she showed a dislike for Clefairy. Pokémon is Blue's only known Pokémon. She hid it out in the shaft since her parents did not allow her to go on her own Pokémon journey. It was usually fed during her work times. One rainy day, Charmander was out there and Blue ran to it so that its tail won't get lit out. She and Charmander tripped on a tree root and were injured badly. Clefairy takes Charmander back to the house. After Tyrogue negotiated with the family about Blue being allowed to go her own journey, Charmander went up to Blue in excitement. None of Charmander's moves are known.}} Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters de:Midori